


Afternoon Lessons

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou loves his gf, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Volleyball Lessons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: After she asks to learn more about volleyball, Daishou teaches Mika to play.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Afternoon Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



There was one thing Daishou hadn't thought through when he told Mika he would teach her volleyball, and that was _actually_ teaching her volleyball.

It wasn't that he wasn't capable of such a task. No, he was more than able to explain all the rules to her and he knew he could show her all the moves.

But she was going to be so cute doing it and he didn't know if he could handle it.

What a sap he was around her.

He tapped his foot against the ground, tossing the volleyball up in the air to catch it again. He let out a nervous sigh, knowing Mika would be here any minute now.

Volleyball had been a point of contention between them for quite some time at the beginning of their relationship. She had technically left him over it, and he didn't want a repeat of that... though she seemed far more enthusiastic about it now. He loved watching games with her and explaining everything. To see her take an interest in what he loved warmed his cold, serpent heart.

"Suguru-kun!" Her voice echoed through the gym. The gentle high-pitched tones swirled around him in the space and his heart immediately began to pound in his chest.

She stepped inside, looking more than ready to practice volleyball with him. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, her bangs still sweeping across her forehead. She wore a long, loose fitting white t-shirt and green gym shorts that fit snugly against her hips.

Mika was so damn cute Daishou could've spiked the volleyball so damn hard it would've popped.

"Hi!" She smiled, waving one time while she stood at the entrance, dropping her bag by a window near the wall.

"Hey, Mika-chan," Daishoul muttered, finding his voice.

Her brow furrowed and she made her way toward him, tilting her head up. "I thought you would be way more excited to be doing this!"

Close up, she looked even better.

He swallowed, glancing down at the volleyball. "I was... I am... Sorry, I just... you look... cute like this, Mika-chan."

Blinking, she backed away from him, her cheeks heating up. "O-Oh!" she gasped. "Well, I did wear gym clothes, since we were going to move around and stuff."

Her blushing and acting flustered didn't make the situation any better.

"I figured you would it just... it took me off guard," he said, turning away from her.

Slowly, she stepped closer to him. "It's okay Suguru-kun." She placed her fingers gently on his chest. "It makes me happy that you think I'm cute." Her eyes were lidded as she looked up at him, a smirk pulling across her lips.

Be still his beating heart.

"Yeah, I always think you're cute..." he said, quickly clearing his throat. He handed the ball to her, ignoring the small giggle that slipped from her lips. He would never get anything done if he kept focusing on every cute thing Mika did, which was literally everything.

"So what do you want to learn first?" he asked.

She smiled, tossing the ball up only to catch it again. "You're a spiker so... show me how to do that!"

"Alright, so first you gotta set it to me," he said, pointing to the ball.

"Right," she nodded, tossing it up toward the net. It wasn't the best of tosses, but it was good enough for him to show off what he could do. Of course, Mika had watched plenty of his games, she was well aware of (and had complimented) his talented many times before.

His palm connected with the ball, slamming it down on the other side of the court.

"When you have a good setter, you trust them and jump," he explained.

"So what you're telling me is," she began, walking to grab another ball, "I'm a good setter."

"Oh, the best," he smirked.

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm going to tell Sakishima-san you said that. He's going to be so disappointed," she hummed.

"It's... different!" Daishou added quickly. Was he not supposed to tell his girlfriend she was the best?!

"Sure, sure," she said, giggling. She tossed the ball to him, and rubbed her hands together. "Okay, I'm ready to be the ace."

"We'll see about that," Daishou said.

"I guess we will have to see how good you are at setting," Mika sighed dramatically.

"I'm great at it! Just you watch." He tossed the ball up toward her and she leapt up, swinging her hand down to connect with the ball, only she swung forward, missing completely. "See!" She landed on the ground, brushing her hands together. "Total ace material." She smiled proudly.

Daishou wanted to scoop her up and give her kisses all over. Even missing, she was so damn cute!

"Numai-san will feel threatened after seeing you," Daishou teased. "Well, gotta keep tossing until you hit at least one."

"Yes!" Mika said, pumping her fist in the air, full of determination.

He tossed more to her, setting the ball up. Everytime she would jump and miss, her arm swinging down to hit nothing. He tried not to watch her ass when she jumped, the shorts hugging her bottom tightly. Why was she so damn cute?!

"I think you're setting the ball wrong," she teased, sweat rolling down her brow. Her pale skin was glistening, her chest heaving as she panted a bit. Daishou swallowed, his imagination not wanting to calm down.

"Me?" Daishou said, about to argue, but maybe that wasn't fair. Mika didn't play everyday like the rest of them, so maybe he needed to toss it slower, give her more time to process what was happening. "Alright, try this."

He tossed again, much slower this time, and she leapt into the air. Her hand swung down, connecting with the ball. It slammed over the net and hit against the ground.

"I did it! I did it!" she cheered, jumping up and down, her hair swinging against the back of her neck.

Daishou rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her around. "A perfect spike!"

From a perfect girl...

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, still cheering when he placed her back down on the ground. Her wrists were hooked around his neck and she stared up at him, her eyes glistening with excitement. He kept his hands on her hips, his palms sweaty as he tried not to move his hands higher or lower, despite what his mind was desperate to do. "A perfect spike," she repeated. "You should be careful. I might take your position too."

"I guess I should be worried you're going to be a one woman power team."

"'Course I am!" she giggled, looking up at him. "If I were you, I'd be very, _very_ worried."

"I am," he said softly.

He wanted to kiss her. The way her lips were parted slightly was so inviting. He could lean forward and brush their lips together and push her against the wall and...

"So, Suguru-kun, what else can you teach me?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

Right, he was teaching her volleyball. He really needed to find his damn focus.

"Well, we should work on how you receive the ball," he said. He squeezed her hips and turned her around, her back pressing against him. She was so small and she fit against him like the most perfect piece of a puzzle.

"O-okay," she stammered, obviously a little thrown off by their position.

Leaning forward, he slid his hands down her upper arms, cupping under her elbows. He gently pushed her arms together. "Clasp your hands," he instructed and she did as she was told. Daishou kept his head close to hers, if he turned slightly he could kiss her cheek.

"This is the position," he said. "So when the ball comes you wanna bump it with your forearms. His fingers brushed over the small area between her wrist and her elbow. He pressed down on her arms, and then released, letting them bounce slightly. "Use your knees to push yourself up and send the ball in the direction you want to go."

Daishou swallowed, trying not to look at how the position of her arms just slightly pushed her breasts together.

"U-Usually," he continued, his forefinger brushing over her wrist. "You don't want to hit it too hard because you want to set up for the setter."

"I see," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

He pulled back, his fingers brushing over her arm and she slowly turned around, her cheeks flushed.

"And what if... I want to set up for the spiker?" she asked. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she did.

"Well you don't normally do that with that position, the setter does that-"

"Suguru-kun," she giggled, snaking her hands into his dark hair. Her fingers danced at the base of his neck. "I meant right now."

"O-Oh!" he stammered, looking down at her. "I'd say, uhm, you're set up... really well right now," he said.

"Good!" She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, their lips brushing together.

It was enough to make Daishou's stomach almost hit the damn floor. He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him. It wasn't like they hadn't done stuff like this before and damn, he had wanted her when he was touching her arms, trying not to think of other things. Her kissing him was far too much for him to handle.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their lips together hard. Her nibbled at her lower lip, loving the small squeak which escaped from her mouth. Mika wiggled her hips, moving closer to him when she pressed her tongue inside. He moved his hips with hers and clung to her.

"Mika-chan," he whispered.

"Suguru-kun," she sighed, still staring up at him.

Shit, he wanted her. He leaned down and kissed her again, trailing kisses down her jaw. Her arms stayed hooked around his neck, whimpers gasping from her lips as she clung to him. "I have... in my bag..." she said.

"You do?"

She nodded quickly, pressing her teeth into her cute lip.

He pulled back, glancing at her bag against the wall. Perfect. Just where he wanted to take her.

Smirking, she trailed her fingers down his arm, wrapping her hand around his. She tugged him toward her bag, pulling out a condom. "Here- oh!"

Daishou gripped her hips and hoisted her against the wall, kissing her again. She moaned against his lips. "Right here?" she breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His hands cupped at her ass, his fingers slipping under her shorts to squeeze at her round cheeks. She'd been teasing him and he didn’t want to wait. He kept her pinned to the wall with his own weight. "Yeah," he muttered. "We're the only two using this space."

"You don't think anyone will come in... or hear us?" She giggled. She was asking these questions, but Daishou could tell it was playful. She didn't want to wait and go somewhere else either.

"Maybe, but not if we're quiet and fast."

He slid his hand under her t-shirt, his fingers slipping under her sports bra. He brushed his fingers over her nipple and kissed at her lips hard. He rolled the bud of her nipple between his fingers, not caring that her bra was pushing against his hand. He tugged on her lower lip and ravaged her mouth with his tongue, the passion spurring him on.

"Suguru-kun," she whined, her hips rolling toward him. "Please..." She begged, pressing her heels against his ass.

"Yeah, I know... I said fast," he muttered. Groaning softly, he hooked his fingers into her shorts and underwear, pulling them down enough to touch her.

He slid a finger inside of her wet walls and she gasped, pressing her head back against the wall. Normally he liked to take his time and warm her up for everything, but the rush of potentially being caught and the desire to have her was taking over. He pushed a second finger inside of her, curling them against her walls. He loved the way she panted and clung to him with desperate need. "S-Suguru-kun," she moaned, her nails pressing into his back.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out the condom he grabbed from her bag. Tearing it open, he shoved his shorts down enough to roll it onto his hardened cock.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Suguru-kun, you always ask this," she breathed out heavily. "I'm more than ready."

"Right, yeah," he said. He never wanted to hurt her, but he was grateful he could push inside, desperate to feel her.

"Ngh! Hah...." She gasped, wrapping her legs around him tighter, her face falling into his neck. "It's good... oh gosh... so good..." She whimpered, squeezing around him.

His cock jolted inside of her and he braced himself against the wall, keeping one arm hooked around her waist. He began to thrust, pumping into her fast.

"Mmmph..." she whined, pressing her face against his shoulder, not wanting to make too much noise.

"Mika-chan," he breathed out, his voice a soft whisper. "You're tight."

"Good," she mumbled, squeezing around him again.

"Ngh... D-Don't... do that," he groaned, his voice louder than he meant it to be.

"I thought you wanted to be quiet, Suguru-kun." She was teasing him and it only spurred him to go faster.

Thrusting into her, his hips slapped against her, matching the way she rolled her hips down toward him. Normally he preferred taking all parts of her body in, pleasuring her breasts, her clit... but right now, he liked going as fast as he could. "I'm trying, you're making it difficult."

"Hah... Ah!" she squeaked, her pitch raising as he moved closer, pressing his lips over hers to quiet her down. She was probably close, her voice usually got higher the closer she was to finishing.

She pressed her tongue against his, wrapping their wet muscles together while he tried to keep pace. She was squeezing him in so tightly, and it was difficult to keep his thrusting consistent. Panting into her mouth, he swallowed her cute moans, her small voice echoing in the silence.

They weren't being quiet at all.

Daishou brought his hand to her clit, rubbing at her wet folds quickly, trying to bring her to that edge. She pulled away from his kiss, letting her head press against the wall as her back arched towards him. Sweat rolled down her brow, her chest heaving. "S-Suguru!" she gasped, her voice loud and desperate as she clenched against him, her body tightening up as her orgasm rolled through her, her walls throbbing around his cock.

She squeezed so tightly, Daishou couldn't handle it. He froze, his cock deep inside of her as he came into the condom. "M-Mika-chan!" he grunted, pressing his forehead to her shoulder as he twitched, his body slowly coming down from his high.

Mika kept her arms wrapped around Daishou's neck, clinging to him even as he slowly lowered her to the floor and she pulled up her underwear and shorts and adjusted her bra. "Wow... I wasn't expecting this to be a part of the lesson."

"Me neither."

"I take it your practices don't normally end like this," she said, reaching up to fix his messy hair.

"Not usually, no," he snorted, leaning down to kiss her. "You make things a little different."

"We could've gotten caught... that was so bad, Suguru-kun!" she said, gently hitting at his arm.

"Yeah but we didn't." He shrugged, fixing his own shorts and smoothing out his shirt. "I can teach you more volleyball later," he chuckled.

She stepped next to him, sliding her fingers between his. "I would really like that." A smile pulled across her lips and Daishou could've dropped dead she was so perfect. How did he get so lucky? Why did she put up with him?!

"I wouldn't mind doing _this_ again later either," she hummed, swaying her hips playfully as she walked to pick up her bag. "But for now, dinner?"

He rushed to her side, following her immediaetly as he leaned down to peck her lips.

"Dinner sounds great."

Honestly, Daishou would've done anything Mika wanted. It all sounded great.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I DON'T READ THE MANGA I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS
> 
> hahahah my big confession after over 2700 words which includes smut LOL. HAHAH Adriana and I made a PACT we would write each others rarepairs despite knowing nothing about them LMAOOOO 
> 
> LOL I don't even know where to begin. Adri we've been friends forever at this point. I can't imagine where I would be without you, what my life would be like without you. You make me laugh and you keep me sane and I love you so much. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WRITE SMUT ABOUT CHARACTERS I DON'T EVEN KNOW AHHAAH. (even tho lbr Daishou seems like my kind of asshole, i will love him when i meet him) So have my once a year Haikyuu fic just for you LMAO
> 
> Seriously though, you are AMAZING, so fun, so funny and so talented, you're an amazing writer and I love seeing you flourish when you continue to improve. I love everything you do hahaha I'm so lucky to know you and have you as one of my best friends. You never realize how awesome you are and I just love you so much LMAO <3 
> 
> Here's to 2020 being even better. We have so many inside jokes and memories and I can't wait to make more with you in the new year #wearesogay LOL!!!!!!! ILU!! <3 <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter!


End file.
